Without You
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Zhoumi sadar perasaannya pada Kyuhyun nggak lebih dari cinta. Tapi Henry malah memintanya melupakan kejadian malam itu. CHAPTER 2-Last update. RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Without You**

**Pairing :: ZhouRy (Again?) :D**

**Slight :: ZhouKyu/KyuMin**

**Rated :: T**

**Genre :: Humor/Hurt/Romance**

**Summary :: Looked at me please Mimi gege..**

**Disclaimer :: Fanfict ini milik author. Jangan mengakui Zhoumi milik readers, krena dia selir author. #plakk *ditabok honeys***

**.**

* * *

><p>Bosan.. Satu kata itu yang belakang ini, ah bukan.. Maksudku satu kata yang kini akan selalu terlintas dibenak namja tinggi berambut merah kecoklatan dengan mata tajam dan paras muka yang kelewat tampan, bahkan sempat membuat author berpaling dari Yesung kepadanya. (abaikan yang terakhir)<p>

ZHOUMI…

Yap..

Dia bosan! Bosan sangat..

Kenapa?

Mungkin ini hal yang sudah basi.. Zhoumi bête setengah mati atas kehadiran Sungmin di Super Junior M. Meski udah berselang sangat lama, bahkan sampai pembuatan video klip, konser sana- sini bahkan sampai konser KIMCHI Indonesia (ketahuan author galau ngga nonton kimchi), tapi tetep aja Zhoumi merasa bête dengan Sungmin.

Alasannya..

Hanya henry yang tahu…

" Hyaa! Coba lihat mereka berdua tadi.." Zhoumi merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya dengan tampang bête seratus persen. Rambutnya agak basah, entah karena keringat atau apa. Nggak ada yang bisa menebaknya.

Dengan tatapan malas Henry menoleh menatapnya. " Kenapa Mimi gege?"

Zhoumi menatap Henry bête. Sorot matanya yang penuh kekesalan terpancar teramat jelas. Henry sedikit menyeringai mengasihani melihat gegenya bertampang begitu. Entah kenapa wajahnya jadi kelihatan sebodoh Yesung. =.=

" Ya, Mochi! Kenapa tersenyum begitu? Kau menggodaku!"

" Aku kan cuma nanya kenapa.." Namja yang sekarang udah nggak semungil saat ia pertama debut itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar laptopnya yang masih setia menyala, mengklik beberapa bagian, hum..Henry lagi twitteran. Ckck..

Zhoumi semakin geram. " Bisa nggak kau berhenti internetan dulu?"

" Bawel nih Mimi gege.. Kalau mau cerita yah cerita aja.. Palingan juga tentang Kuixian gege dan Chengmin gege."

Tebakan Henry benar! Mari lempar seratus juta won buat Henry yang pintar..

Senyum bangga masih terukir diwajah tampan Henry. Dan tingkat kekesalan Zhoumi semakin naik karena namja dihadapannya itu mengucapkan nama yang dari tadi dia tahan. Kenapa Zhoumi nggak mau mengucapkan dua nama itu.. Tentunya karena kejadian di panggung tadi..

.

_Flashback.._

_Para member Super Junior M tengah membawakan lagu Too Perfect di acara KIMCHI yang diadakan di Istora Senayan, Indonesia. Penampilannya sangat perfect. Tapi nggak sama buat Zhoumi.._

_Dipart akhir, niatnya namja koala merah itu mau merangkul namja yang selama ini selalu diperhatikannya, Kuixian atau kita mengenalnya Kyuhyun saat masuk ke backstage. Tapi keduluan.._

_Zhoumi mematung saat melihat Kuixian-nya malah menggandeng Sungmin sambil mengecup kening namja BunnyMin itu mesra dibelakang stage._

_Panas? Ya iyalah! Gimana nggak panas melihat orang yang disuka mencium orang lain.._

_Rasanya saat itu Zhoumi mau nyanyi.. " Ingin kubunuh pacarmu, saat KAU cium keningnya lembut. Di depan KEDUA MATAKU!" (yang tadi hanya imajinasi perasaan Zhoumi)_

_Tapi Zhoumi nggak akan melakukannya. Dia nggak bodoh. Dia nggak akan membiarkan orang lain tahu perasaannya terhadap Kyu, sayangnya ada satu namja yang menyadarinya. Henry. Ya, dia tahu rahasia Zhoumi itu._

_Flashback end.._

.

Henry manggut- manggut saat Zhoumi selesai bercerita dengan menggebu- gebu. Untungnya Henry yang sekamar sama Zhoumi, jadi Zhoumi nggak perlu malu untuk gembar- gembor gaje soal kecemburuannya akibat ulah KyuMin tadi.

Itulah alasan Zhoumi nggak teralu suka Sungmin ada di Suju M.

Alasan kenapa Zhoumi kesal saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersama.

Alasan kenapa Zhoumi kesal baca fanfict berpairing KyuMin. (?)

Karena KyuMin IS REAL! Mereka nyata! Beneran pacaran!

" Aiish.. Kalau begini terus aku nggak tahan.." Gerutu Zhoumi lagi.

" Nggak tahan gimana?"

" Aku nggak tahan lah ngeliat Kuixian deket- deket sama Chengmin begitu."

" Ya, elah gege.. Itu wajar kali.. Udah tau mereka berdua pacaran!" Henry mulai bosan akhirnya. Dia memilih menutup laptopnya tanpa di shut down terlebih dahulu. Dengan langkah malas Henry mendekati tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

Zhoumi memperhatikan kelakuan dongsaengnya. " Kau lelah eh?"

" Sangat.." Jawab Henry sambil memejamkan matanya. " Aku lelah, Mimi gege.. Aku mau istirahat.." Henry memutar tubuhnya membelakangi tubuh Zhoumi.

Si koala masih bertampang nggak ikhlas, tapi Zhoumi nggak meracau. Perlahan Zhoumi beringsut mendekati kasur Henry dan duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya. Zhoumi mematikan lampu tidur Henry dan mengusap kepala dongsaengnya lembut. " Good night, Henli.." Nada suaranya melembut dan Zhoumi kembali ke tempat tidurnya untuk beristirahat.

Tapi tahukan Zhoumi?

Henry nggak tertidur..

Tadi memang ia memejamkan matanya, tapi hanya sampai Zhoumi naik ke tempat tidurnya. Saat Zhoumi nggak kelihatan melakukan gerakan, Henry membuka matanya. Tatapan matanya berubah sedih.

' _mimi nggak akan paham perasaanku.._' Batinnya pilu. ' _kapan Mimi akan menatap kearahku? Kenapa selalu Kuixian gege?_' Sebutir air mata mengalir dari mata namja manis itu. Henry menggigit bibirnya agar isakkannya nggak menyadarkan Zhoumi.

Henry memang tahu kalau Zhoumi menyimpan perasaan pada Kyuhyun, tapi hanya Henry sendirilah yang tahu kalau selama ini dirinya menyimpan perasaan pada gege tersayangnya itu. Sayangnya, sang subjek nggak bisa melihat perasaan Henry. Malah tanpa dia sadari selalu membuat namja manis itu terluka.

Perlahan Henry menyentuh keningnya yang agak panas. " Pusing…" Bisiknya pelan.

0o0o0o0o0

Mungkin Zhoumi bisa berdiri tanpa Henry disisinya.. Tapi nggak buat Henry.. Jika ia harus berpisah dari Zhoumi, dia nggak akan bisa. Itulah alasan kenapa Henry tetap bertahan di Suju M meski dia tahu hatinya selalu terluka.

" Kau nggak semangat Henli.. Waeyo?" Ryeowook menepuk bahunya saat member Super Junior yang hanya sebelas orang sarapan di restoran yang ada di hotel Grand Indonesia. Kenapa sebelas? Karena Siwon nggak ikut. Rencananya pagi ini mereka akan kembali terbang ke Seoul.

Henry memilih tersenyum santai menatap Ryeowook. " Gwaenchana, Lixu gege.." Balasnya sambil menyeruput susu yang sengaja dipesankan Zhoumi untuknya. Zhoumi sih memang sangat memperhatikannya… Tapi sebagai dongsaeng.

Ryeowook nggak sebodoh Zhoumi. Nae, bukan hanya Ryeowook juga sebenarnya.. Hampir seluru member Suju tahu kalau Henry menyukai Zhoumi.

Namja manis yang punya jabatan sebagai kekasih Yesung (untuk yang satu itu sebenarnya author nggak rela!) itu melirik ke arah Zhoumi yang sejak tadi melirik ke arah KyuMin yang mesra- mesraan tanpa tahu tempat.

" Nae, Wookie chagi.. Ayo sarapan.." Yesung mengalihkan pandangan Ryeowook dari empat namja -dua sadar, dua nggak- yang memang agak bermasalah itu. Yesung menarik Ryeowook duduk dikursinya. " Jangan khawatirkan mereka.. Henry baik- baik aja kok.." Bisiknya hati- hati.

Ryeowook agak cemberut. " Tapi aku khawatir sama Henli, hyung.. Semoga Mimi hyung cepat sadar.. Lalu, keadaannya sepertinya kurang sehat."

Yesung mengecup kepala Ryeowook-nya lembut. " Nae.. Nado.." Balasnya santai dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Henry melirik kearah Zhoumi sambil menyenggol lengan Zhoumi. " Cepat makan gege.. Kita kan harus segera terbang ke Seoul.."

" Aku tahu, Henli.." Balas Zhoumi sedikit bête. " Kita nggak ada jadwal di Seoul, kan? Dari Seoul kita langsung terbang ke Beijing yah.."

" Hmm.." Hanya itu balasan dari bibir mungil Henry.

Zhoumi melirik dongsaengnya penasaran. " Gwaenchanayo?"

" Sure, gege.." Henry tersenyum menatap Zhoumi. " Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu.. Mimi ge gwaenchanayo? Jangan frustasi melihat mereka.. Kalau Kuixian gege memang nggak ditakdirkan buat gege, pasti ada kok yang lebih baik.."

Zhoumi menatap Henry serius. Nggak ada angin nggak ada ujan tumben Henry ngomong begitu. Baru aja Zhoumi mau menyentuh keningnya, Henry langsung berdiri.

" Henli?"

" Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Ah, Lite gege! Aku mau ke toilet!" Seru Henry buru- buru sambil bergegas berjalan meninggalkan hyungdeulnya. Leteeuk hanya mengangguk sekali sambil memperhatikan Henry.

Sedangkan Zhoumi, dia hanya melirik kearah KyuMin sesekali..

' _Kalau Kuixian gege memang nggak ditakdirkan buat gege, pasti ada kok yang lebih baik_..' Kalimat Henry terngiang di otaknya. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya dongsaeng manisnya bicara begitu.

Entah karena khawatir atau memang insting seorang leader memang kuat, Leeteuk berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan dongsaengdeulnya ke toilet..

Mari kita tengok Henry di toilet..

" Hoek!" Henry memuntahkan susu yang tadi diminumnya. " Sialan.. Aku malah nggak enak badan begini.. Huff.." Dia menarik tissue yang tersedia dan membersihakn sisa muntahan dari mulut dan westafel. Tatapan matanya tetap sendu.

Masih teringat raut wajah Zhoumi gegenya yang memperhatikan KyuMin dengan sangat kesal.

" Henli.."

Henry tersentak. " Lite gege?"

Leteeuk berjalan mendekati namja itu dengan wajah khawatir. Sang leader itu memijat tengkuk Henry lembut. " Gwaenchanayo?" Tangannya beralih ke kening Henry yang agak panas. " Demam.. Kenapa nggak bilang kalau kau demam? Apa kau kelelahan?"

" Sepertinya gege.. Tapi cuma kelelahan aja.. Nanti setiba di Seoul juga sembuh." Henry menatap wajahnya di cermin dan memasang senyum termanisnya. " Yang penting aku nggak mau membuat yang lain khawatir.."

" Apa Zhoumi tahu?"

Senyuman Henry langsung hilang.

" Dia nggak tahu kau demam..?"

" Kurasa Mimi gege terlalu sibuk memperhatikan KyuMin kayak biasa." Cibirnya dengan raut wajah tertekuk dan malah membuat Leeteuk tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu dongsaeng termuda a.k.a real magnae-nya Suju itu.

Henry menatap Leteeuk. " Kayaknya aku nggak ngelawak deh gege.."

" Arraseo.." Balas Leeteuk sambil mengusap kepala Henry. " Cuma wajahmu itu lucu. Terlihat kalau kau cemburu. Kau suka Zhoumi kan?"

Pipi putih Henry merona. Henry menunduk.

" Aku tahu, Henli.. Buat apa aku jadi leader tapi nggak bisa membaca perasaan dongsaengku.." Namja bijak itu menepuk- nepuk bahu Henry. " Aku tahu sekarang Zhoumi hanya nggak menyadarinya.. Tapi kau harus percaya, apa yang dirasakan Zhoumi terhadap Kyuhyun bukanlah cinta. Dan yang kau rasakan baru itu cinta.. Percayalah kalau Zhoumi akan melihat hatimu."

" Cepat atau lambat?" Henry menatap Lite gege-nya sejurus. Tatapan penuh permohonan terlihat jelas dari sinar matanya.

Leteeuk tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Henry. " Tergantung.."

' _tergantung?_'

" Sekarang ayo kembali ke depan.. Kau harus menghabisakan sarapanmu dan meminum obat. Kita akan segera ke bandara." Leteeuk merangkul Henry berjalan keluar toilet.

Henry masih memikirkan ucapan Leteeuk. " Kuharap Zhoumi gege memang bisa memahaminya.." Bisiknya pada Leeteuk dengan suara teramat pelan bahkan Henry nggak yakin Leeteuk akan mendengarnya.

Tapi tentu sang uri leader mendengarnya.. Dia selalu mendengar apa yang diucapkan adik- adiknya..

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kuixian, kau kelelahan?" Baru juga keluar dari Incheon airport, Zhoumi langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang memang kelihatan kurang sehat. Semua orang tahu kalau fisik magnae evil itu sangat lemah. Dirangkulnya tangan Kuixian-nya hati- hati. " Kau kelihatan sangat kelelahan? Setiba di dorm harus istirahat.."

" Nae, Mimi hyung. Arraseoyo.." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. " Mimi hyung langsung terbang ke Beijing?"

Zhoumi sangat nggak rela langsung berpisah dengan Kyuhyun di Incheon. Raut wajahnya kembali kelihatan kesal. " Kurasa Henry nggak akan marah kalau kami menginap di dorm kalian hari ini. Ah, Henli.." Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah member yang lain. Tapi Henry nggak ada, begitupun Leeteuk.

" Mencari Henli, eh?" Sungmin mendekati Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun santai.

" Kemana dia?"

" Tadi sepertinya Henli dan Teukie hyung ke toilet. Mereka kedinginan yah? Sejak tadi bolak- balik ke toilet mulu." Sungmin mengambil alih lengan Kyuhyun dari tangan Zhoumi dan menarik magnae itu menjauhi Zhoumi menuju mobil van yang sudah menjemput mereka.

Zhoumi masih berdiri di hall bandara.

Khawatir? Tentu aja..

Dua namja yang berjalan kearahnya membuatnya tersadar. Zhoumi langsung berlari mendekati Henry dan Leeteuk. Wajah Henry semakin kelihatan pucat, entah Zhoumi menyadarinya atau nggak. Sepertinya dia nggak terlalu sadar.

" Henli, gwaenchana? Kau mabuk di pesawat yah?" Godanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Leeteuk bête juga mendengar Zhoumi bergurau begitu. Dia nggak tahu bagaimana kondisi Henry. " Lebih baik kalian menginap di dorm kami." Usul Leeteuk.

" Nae, ka_"

" Aniyo." Henry memotong sambil menarik tangan Leeteuk. " Aku ingin langsung pulang ke Beijing aja gege. Tiket pesawat hari ini menuju Beijing kan udah ada. Aku malas mampir- mampir.."

" Tapi, Mochi.. Kau nggak lelah?" Raut wajah Zhoumi terlihat kurang suka dengan keputusan Henry. Dia ingin menginap agar bisa semalam lagi bersama Kuixiannya. Tapi, Henry malah nggak mau.

Henry menatap Zhoumi sejurus. " Aku mau pulang ke Beijing. Kalau gege mau menginap silahkan aja." Henry kembali menatap Leeteuk. " Sampaikan salamku untuk yang lainnya, yah.. Aku ke lobi dulu.." Henry menarik kopernya meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Zhoumi yang mematung.

Kalau Zhoumi punya alasan menginap di Seoul, Henry juga punya alasan pergi dari Seoul. Perlahan disentuhnya keningnya sendiri yang mulai panas. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan nafasnya pun mulai kacau.

" Henli!" Zhoumi berlari menyusul Henry. Sepertinya dia sudah bicara dengan Leeteuk dan memutuskan menemani Henry pulang sekarang. Dia mana mau meninggalkan dongsaengnya itu naik pesawat sendirian. Gege macam apa dia?

Henry menatap Zhoumi datar. " Gege nggak nginep?"

" Pabboya.. Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu sendirian."

" Tapi, Kuixian gege gimana? Bukannya gege mau bersama dengannya meski cuma semalam?" Henry masih menatap Zhoumi kalut. Sebenarnya kalau Zhoumi peka, ia harusnya sadar kalau mata Henry kelihatan sangat terluka sekarang.

Zhoumi mengusap kepala Henry lembut. " Biarin aja.. Disisinya kan da Chengmin, kalau kau.. Kau sendirian. Aku nggak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian."

" Gege.." Senyuman Henry terlihat menghiasi wajahnya. " Xiexie.."

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum kecil menatap dongsaengnya. Mungkin Zhoumi memang kurang peka, tapi tetap aja Zhoumi adalah namja dewasa. Dan melihat senyum tulus Henry tadi, Zhoumi merasakn sesuatu. Sebenarnya sesuatu ini bukan yang pertama, tapi karena ke babbo-an namja tampan itu, dia baru bia menyadarinya sekarang.

Perasaanya pada Kyuhyun yang ia katakan sebagai CINTA. Berbeda dengan perasaan ke Henry yang ia sebut sebagai cinta KAKAK ke ADIKnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Henry tertidur pulas di sisi Zhoumi. Sedangkan Zhoumi tetap terjaga.

" Mimi…"

Degh! Zhoumi terkejut saat mendengar namja manis itu memanggilnya. Dia menoleh, tapi Henry masih tertidur. Dilihatnya bibir mungil itu bergumam nggak jelas.

Apa Henry akan memanggil namanya lagi?

Zhoumi mulai deg- degan.

" Mimi bego.."

Aiish.. Entah ini udah keberapa kalinya Zhoumi sweatdrop mendengar celaan sadis dongsaeng imutnya itu. Zhoumi cuma geleng- geleng aja. Seandainya Henry nggak lagi tidur mungkin dia bakal digeplak sama gegenya itu.

" Para penumpang harap memasang sabuk pengaman karena pesawat akan segera mendarat." Pramugari memberikan aba- aba.

" Henli.. Bangun.. Kita udah mau mendarat.." Zhoumi mengguncangkan tubuh Henry sesekali. Tapi nggak ada reaksi. Henry masih damai dalam tidurnya. " Henli." Kali ini disentuhnya wajah Henry dan Zhoumi berubah shock.

Panas!

Suhu tubuh Henry memanas.

" Omo! Dia demam?" Dengan cepat memilih memasangkan sabuk pengaman kepada Henry dan memanggil pramugari. " Tolong obat penurun demam, dongsaengku demam!" Serunya panik. Benar- benar panik. Bahkan kepanikan yang dia rasakan jauh lebih besar disaat ia panik karea Kyuhyun drop setelah kecelakaan.

Yah, waktu Kyuhyun drop Zhoumi memang selalu berada disisi Kyuhyun.

Sekarang, entah kenapa namja tinggi itu merasa menyesal karena jarang sekali memperhatikan kesehatan Henry. Ia yakin Henry memang sudah sakit sebelumnya, mengingat dia selalu bolak- balik ke kamar mandi.

" Sialan!" Zhoumi merutuk sendirian. " Mian, Henli.. Mianhae.." Digenggamnya tangan Henry erat sambil menunduk dihadapan dongsaengnya itu.

.

Mereka sampai di Beijing jam delapan malam. Pramugari menganjurkan Zhoumi membawa Henry ke rumah sakit, tapi koala tampan itu menolak. Ia nggak mau membawa Henry ke rumah sakit karena ia nggak mau membuat masalah. Media pasti heboh dan Henry malah keganggu nantinya.

Zhoumi langsung membawa Henry ke dorm mereka yang terletak di Beijing (bener nggak?).

" Henli.. Aduh.. Kenapa nggak bilang sih kalau kamu demam.." Dengan hati- hati dibaringkan tubuh dongsaengnya di atas tempat tidur. Dan dengan cekatan Zhoumi melepas jaket tebal yang dikenakan Henry. Sepatunya juga dilepas.

Zhoumi langsung kabur ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan obat juga kain untuk mengompres Henry.

Hari ini Zhoumi benar- benar capek. Baru juga kemarin konser di Indonesia, hari ini mengurus Henry yang sakit. Padahal dia belum istirahat begitu take di bandara. Tapi itu bukan masalah, buatnya kesehatan Henry lebih penting dari pada dirinya.

Aiish.. Kemana aja dia! Kenapa baru sekarang perduli sama kesehatan Henry? =.=

Zhoumi hanya bisa mengutuki dirinya sendiri..

" Henli.." Zhoumi mengompres kening Henry lembut. Sesekali ia memegang tangan Henry yang nggak kunjung sadar. " Bangun dong, Henli.. Apa kau tega bikin Mimi gege-mu ini khawatir seharian yah?" Bisiknya lagi.

Tiba- tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Buru- buru diraihnya ponselnya dan menghubungi Leeteuk di Seoul.

" Yeobo_"

" Gege!" Belum selesai Leeteuk menyapa, Zhoumi memotong. " Gege.. Jangan bilang kalau gege udah tahu Henli demam? Kenapa nggak bilang padaku? Panasnya tinggi banget dan dia nggak bangun- bangun!" Kentara banget Zhoumi kini berada di khawatir tingkat surga (?).

Leeteuk diam sejenak. " Jadi panasnya semakin parah?" Ia balik bertanya.

" Nae."

" Mian, Zhoumi.. Henry bilang kalau kau jangan tahu hal ini.. Dia nggak mau membuatmu khawatir, makanya dia merahasiakannya.."

" Iish! Nggak mau aku khawatir bagaimana.. Kalau dia begini kan aku malah makin khawatir!" Zhoumi sekarang cuma bisa marah- marah. " Henli itu apa sih yang dipikirkannya.."

" Harusnya aku yang nanya begitu. Apa yang kini kau pikirkan tentang pikiran Henry? Bukannya kau selalu memikirkan perasaanmu ke Kyuhyun? Zhoumi, sadarlah.. Henry itu sangat mencintaimu." Leeteuk tersenyum, tapi tentu aja Zhoumi nggak bisa melihatnya.

" WHAT!"

Seruan Zhoumi membuat Leeteuk menjauhkan ponselnya.

" Gege bercanda.. Nggak mungkin ah Henry suka sama aku.."

" Yang nggak mungkin itu justru kalau dia nggak suka padamu. Kalian bersama sudah bertahun- tahun. Hanya kau yang selalu disisinya dan itu membuatnya terikat padamu. Tapi apa kau sadar? Aniyo.. Kau justru menyukai Kyuhyun.."

Zhoumi diam, ia melirik ke arah Henry yang kelihatan kesakitan karena wajahnya kelihatan agak mengerang menahan rasa panas yang menyelimutinya.

" Gege.. Nanti aku telepon lagi." Suara Zhoumi berubah datar dan dia langsung menutup flat ponselnya. Memilih menatap Henry dan mengusap dahi namja manis itu yang sejak tadi berkeringat.

" Kau terluka yah selama ini..?" Bisiknya pilu.

" Mimi gege.." Henry kembali mengigaukan namanya. " Kau bodoh.." Lanjutan yang sangat disukai Henry. (atau sebenarnya author yang suka mengatain Zhoumi?)

Senyum manis terukir diwajah Zhoumi. " Nae.. Aku paham kenapa kau selalu ngatain aku seperti itu. Aku emang bodoh ya? Bodoh banget malahan.." Diusapnya rambut kecoklatan Mochi putihnya. " Mianhae, Henli.. Bertahun- tahun bersamamu padahal aku kira aku sudah hapal banget sifatmu. Aku malah nggak peka dengan perasaanmu padaku.. Dan aku selalu bercerita tentang Kuixian kepadamu. Aku jahat yaa?"

" Mimi gege.." Tangan Henry bergerak ke sembarang arah. Dan perlahan air mata mengalir dari mata Henry.

Zhoumi meraih tangan Henry dan menggenggamnya erat. " Nae, aku disini.. Bukalah matamu.. Jangan takut.." Bisiknya sangat lembut ditelinga Henry. Senyum masih terlihat diwajah tampannya.

Seakan mantra, perlahan Henry membuka matanya. " Gege..?"

" Nae.."

" Gege.." Raut wajah Henry berubah sedih. " Aku mimpi Mimi gege pergi meninggalkanku. Mimi gege bego! Padahal aku selalu ada disisi gege.. Kenapa aku ditinggal!" Racaunya sambil tetap menangis.

Henry boleh berpikir dirinya dewasa karena berusia dua puluh tahun lebih. Tapi tetap aja dia masih bocah.

Zhoumi tertawa kecil sambil mengusap pipi tembem Henry. " Kamu yang bodoh.. Aku kan ada disini. Kapan aku meninggalkanmu?"

" Kau selalu ada disisi Kuixian ge!" Balas Henry gusar. Ia menghapus air matanya. " Sialan.. Aku jadi kelihatan bodoh begini dihadapan gege. Sudah keluar sana!" Henry menarik tangannya sendiri dari genggaman Zhoumi.

" Nggak mau!" Zhoumi kembali menarik tangan Henry. " Kau demam dan aku akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh."

" Jangan menggodaku Mimi. Jangan berikan harapan lebih padaku! Kau menyukai Kuixian gege. Kau senang fanservice-an sama dia.. Jangan berikan harapan lebih padaku kalau kau selalu menyakiti hatiku!"

Jantung Zhoumi bagai dihantam besi seberat seratus ton. Sakit.. Perih..

Jadi Henry benar- benar terluka?

" Mianhae, Henli.." Zhoumi merundukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Henry erat. " Mianhae karena aku nggak bisa membaca perasaanmu kepadaku. Aku benar- benar nggak berniat menyakitimu atau memberikanmu harapan lebih.. Aku.."

" Sudahlah Mimi gege.." Dengan hati- hati Henry menjauhkan tubuh Zhoumi darinya. Henry tersenyum. " Mimi gege nggak usah memaksakan diri. Aku mau Mimi gege keluar. Aku mau sendiri.."

" Henli, tapi.."

" Kumohon gege.." Henry menatapnya pilu.

Zhoumi nggak berani membantah ucapan dongsaengnya itu. Perlahan Zhoumi berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Henry. Tapi dia nggak benar- benar meninggalkan kamar Henry. Ia bersandar di pintu kamar Henry dengan tampang kalut.

" Mianhae, Henry.." Bisiknya.

.

.

To be continued..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Two shoot! Two shoot! Niatku ff ini akan jadi two shoot niih.. #gag nanya

Hum.. Kenapa kalau liat gambar- gambar Zhoumi yang aq temple di kamar, truz liat gambar Mochi bawaannya pengen ngetik ff Zhoury mulu. Makanya lahirlah ff ini. Yewook… (lho?)

Yapppss…

Sengaja di ketik ekspresss karena aku lagi galau soal Kimchi..

Dari tadi pagi dapet sms tentang Kimchi.. Buka fb kimchi.. Buka twitter kimchi.. KENAPA SEMUA KIMCHI! Aku galau nggak nonton Kimchi.. Huwee… Yesung oppa.. Kenapa kau nggak nyasar ke Depok? Jakarta- Depok kan tetangga deket.. Deket banget! Hiks.. Hiks..

Udahlah.. Abaikan curhatan gaje author..

Nah, readers yang terhormat! Review pliiisss… :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

" Pagii!" Dengan berusaha sebisa mungkin Zhoumi kembali ceria. Dia masuk ke kamar Henry dengan membawa sarapan sereal dan segelas susu. Tapi saat masuk ke kamar itu, Zhoumi hanya diam. Mata tajamnya mencari sosok Henry dikamar itu.

Nihil.

Henry nggak ada..

" Mochi.."

Nggak ada jawaban. Terlalu hening dikamar itu. Perlahan Zhoumi mulai khawatir. Pasalnya Henry semalam demam tinggi, dan sekarang dia nggak ada dikamarnya. Padahal Zhoumi udah bilang ke manajer mereka agar semua jadwal Henry dibatalakan saja hari ini.

Lalu dia kemana?

Trek. Zhoumi meletakkan nampan itu di meja computer Henry.

" Mochi.. Kemana tuh anak?"

Krieek~ Perlahan pintu kamar Henry terkuak dan namja manis itu masuk.

" Eh.. Sedang apa disini?"

Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Henry. " Kau.. Darimana? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Hari ini nggak usah bekerja. Manajer sudah menggeser semua jadwalmu. Jadi seharian ini.."

" Zhoumi gege.."

" Seharian ini kau nggak usah.."

" Zhoumi gege.."

" Jadwamu diba_"

" ZHOUMI GEGE!" Henry berteriak marah. Ini pertama kalinya ia memanggil Zhoumi sekasar dan seperti itu. Zhoumi gege? Bukannya biasanya dia memanggil Zhoumi dengan nama manis Mimi gege?

Zhoumi mematung mendapati dongsaeng manisnya membentaknya. Ditatapnya Henry dalam diam. " Nae?"

" Keluar.. Tinggalkan aku. Aku akan menghabiskan sarapanku dan kembali kerja." Henry berjalan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Nggak menatap Zhoumi, nggak tersenyum polos seperti biasanya.

Seandainya di laut, Zhoumi akan berteriak mengutuk dirinya. Zhoumi bukan namja yang bodoh, dia sangat paham kenapa dongsaengnya menjadi seperti itu. Nggak ada lagi tawa polos serta kelakuan manja Henli-nya. Yang tertinggal, hanya luka yang mengisi hati keduanya.

" Baik." Zhoumi nggak berniat membantah. Perlahan ia mendekati pintu kamar Henry.

" Zhoumi gege.."

Zhoumi diam tanpa membalik tubuhnya. Satu tangannya memegang kenop pintu.

" Lupakan kejadian semalam. Mulai sekarang kau nggak usah mengingat lagi soal perasaanku. Aku nggak mau merepotkanmu. Jadi.. Mulai sekarang juga aku akan berhenti mencintaimu."

Dingin.. Hanya itu yang bisa ditangkap Zhoumi dengan mendengar kalimat Henry.

Kini hatinya berubah sakit. Sakit karena apa?

Zhoumi memilih diam nggak memperdulikan kalimat menyakitkan Henry. Namja tinggi itu langsung melangkah keluar dari kamar Henry. Perlahan ditutup pintu kamar itu, Zhoumi berjalan goyah menjauhi kamar Henry.

Satu tangannya menekan dadanya. " Kenapa aku merasa sesesak ini..?"

Dan mari lihat Henry..

Kini namja manis itu sudah mencengkram celana panjangnya. Tangannya agak gemetar dan air matanya menetes membasahi tangannya. Dia sangat nggak ingin mengatakan kalimat tadi. Terlalu berat buatnya menghapus cinta yang telah berakar terlalu dalam itu.

Tapi hanya inilah jalan yang terbaik.

Karena Henry tahu Mimi-nya nggak akan berpaling kepadanya meski sudah tahu perasaanya.

~_dununi to mutgo isso isaram matnunji _~ Lantunan lagu At Least I Still Have You bagian Zhoumi mengalun lembut di ponsel putih Henry.

" Nihao~"

" Henli-yah.." Suara Leeteuk langsung terdengar begitu Henry menyapanya.

" Lite gege.." Henry mengatur nafasnya. " Waeyo gudhae?"

Henry mendengar Leeteuk terkekeh. " Mochi.. Gwaenchanayo?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang sebenarnya biasa saja itu.. Henry hanya diam sejenak. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Dengan susah payah ia menggigit bibirnya agar Leeteuk nggak mendengar isakannya.

" Gwanchana?" Leeteuk mengulang pertanyaannya dengan sabar.

" Gege.. Aku nggak baik- baik aja sekarang.."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Zhoumi menatap langit dengan tatapan pilu. Sekaleng kopi berada di tangannya. Ia bersandar di penyangga atap di bagian paling atas kantor SM Cina. Atap kantor itu memang dibuat seperti tempat santai yang cukup sepi siang itu.

Sesekali namja itu menengok kebawah, kekiri, kekanan atau kebelakang. Menunggu..

Biasanya, kalau dia sedang sendirian disini, Henry pasti menemaninya. Mungkin Henry hanya bermanja- manja pada Zhoumi, tapi itu sangat menghiburnya. Zhoumi benci kesendirian, semua orang tahu itu.. Karenanya Henry paling nggak mau gegenya kesepian.

_Gege.. Aku mencarimu dari tadi…_

_Gege.. Kenapa ada disini?_

_Gege.. Ayo turun kebawah. Manajer bilang mau mentraktir makan siang. Gratis, lho.._

_Gege! Temani aku!_

Zhoumi tersenyum kecil mengingat kelakuan manja Henry dulu kepadanya.

Dibukanya kaleng kopi itu dan Zhoumi menenggaknya sedikit. Kopi itu mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, dengan perlahan dihapusnya sisa kopi itu. Tatapan matanya tetap sayu dan sedih. Bagai kehilangan separuh jiwanya.

" Kenapa aku baru merasakannya sekarang? Pasti saat ini Henry sangat terluka karena sikapku.. Aku memang bodoh.."

Zhoumi menghela nafas.

Ponselnya seperti berdering.. Kalau Henry menggunakan nada dering suara Zhoumi, sejujurnya dering ponsel Zhoumi adalah permainan biola Henry. Zhoumi sendiri nggak tahu kenapa memakainya, yang ia tahu.. Permainan biola Henry memang selalu memukaunya.

Suara Kuixiannya memang sangat indah.. Tapi buatnya, lantunan biola Henry lebih indah lagi..

Zhoumi terdiam tiba- tiba. Menajamkan pendengarannya. Bukan.. Itu bukan suara ponselnya. Berbeda!

Namja tinggi itu dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti asal suara itu. Tatapannya terpaku pada sudut sebuah meja dan melihat seorang namja duduk membelakanginya. Namja itu sedang memainkan biolanya hati- hati.

Hanya dengan melihat biola itu, Zhoumi tahu siapa dia.

" Henli..?"

Henry berhenti menggesekkan dawai biolanya. Namja itu menengok kebelakang. " Zhoumi gege?"

Nyut! Rasanya hati Zhoumi kembali sakit saat Henry memanggilnya Zhoumi.

" Lho.. Kenapa ada disini?" Henry berdiri menatapnya. " Aku kira nggak ada orang. Aku mengganggumu ya? Mianhae.." Henry tersenyum. Memang tersenyum, tapi Zhoumi tahu senyuman Henry itu nggak tulus.

Tapi Zhoumi ikut tersenyum. " Gwaenchana." Namja tinggi itu duduk disamping Henry. " Aku hanya lagi santai aja disini.. Gimana kabarmu?" Perbincangan macam apa ini.. Mereka seakan baru berkenalan, padahal sudah bertahun- tahun hidup bersama.

" Demamku sudah turun."

Zhoumi menggerakkan tangannya hendak menyentuh dahi Henry, tapi karena Henry malah kelihatan kaget, Zhoumi mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tersenyum pilu menatap Henry. " Aku nggak akan menggigitmu. Baiklah.. Aku turun kebawah aja." Zhoumi kembali berdiri dan merapihkan celana panjangnya.

" Mi- Zhoumi gege.."

" Hm?"

" Kalau…" Henry diam mematung sejenak. " Sudahlah.. Lupakan aja." Namja manis itu ikutan berdiri. " Ayo kebawah gege, sebentar lagi ada pemotretan kita berdua kan.." Henry berlari kecil meninggalkan Zhoumi yang masih agak bingung dengan yang diucapkan Henry tadi.

Zhoumi memandangi Henry yang masuk ke dalam ruangan gedung. " Dia mau bilang apa tadi?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sebenarnya, demam Henry belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

Tadi pagi disaat demamnya masih naik, Henry malah lari pagi. Memang jadinya suhu panasnya menurun karena udara dingin pagi hari. Tapi sekarang panasnya semakin tinggi. Nafasnya terengah- engah.

Namun sebisa mungkin Henry menutupinya.

" Henli-yah.. Gwaenchana?" Tanya sang fotografer yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Henry. " Kau kelihatan nggak sehat. Zhoumi-yah, apa dia sakit eh?"

Dengan sigap Zhoumi menarik lengan Henry, namun Henry berontak sebelum Zhoumi menyentuh dahinya. "Aku nggak apa-apa. Jangan hiraukan.. Udara disini terlalu panas. Itu aja."

" Jangan bodoh! Kemarin kau_"

" Zhoumi gege!" Henry membungkam kalimat Zhoumi dengan bentakkan kecil. " Aku baik- baik aja."

Gerah juga lama- lama dengan sifat kekanakkan dan egois Henry.

Zhoumi balas menatapnya tajam. Dan saat kedua mata tajam itu menatapnya, Henry langsung merasa takut. Tatapan mata Zhoumi memang selalu bisa mengunci setiap bagian pemberontak dalam dirinya, sayangnya Zhoumi nggak terlalu sadar.

Melihat namja dihadapannya agak diam, Zhoumi menatap manajer mereka. " Gege, sebenarnya anak ini demam. Tapi dia memaksa untuk kerja hari ini. Jadi, bolehkan kalau kami pulang sekarang? Kurasa demamnya masih parah.."

" Gege!" Henry menghentakkan tangan Zhoumi. " Gege.. Aku baik- baik aja.."

" Jangan egois Henry Lau!" Zhoumi membentak dan Henry langsung mengkeret. " Hari ini aja, dengarkan aku!"

" Sudah.. Sudah.. Kalian jangan bertengkar. Baik Zhoumi.. Bawa dia pulang. Kau istirahat dulu Henli, jadwal pomotretan ini akan kuundur." Manajer mereka menepuk tangan, memberikan tanda kalau pekerjaan mereka lebih baik dihentikan. " Kau bawa mobil kan?"

" Ne. Aku bawa. Ayo pulang.." Zhoumi meraih tangan Henry dan menuntunnya cepat. '_panas sekali tangannya…_'

Henry nggak berani menghempaskan tangan Mimi-nya. Ne, diakui dalam hatinya.. Henry sebenarnya sangat suka perlakuan istimewa Zhoumi. Tapi tetap aja, hal itu justru semakin membuat perasaannya terluka.

ZHOUMI MENYUKAI KUIXIAN..

BUKAN DIRINYA!

Henry masuk ke dalam mobil Zhoumi, dan Zhoumi segera menyusup dibelakang kemudi. " Untuk hari ini aja, kumohon dengarkan aku Henli.."

Henry tetap diam.

Hanya menghela nafas. Itulah yang dilakukan Zhoumi sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dengan cepat dijalankan mobil itu menuju dorm mereka yang cukup jauh dari kantor SM Cina.

" Seharusnya gege nggak usah memperlakukanku seperti tadi.." Henry memulai pembicaraan tanpa menatap Zhoumi. Dia menunduk. " Jangan perdulikan aku, aku bisa kok merawat diriku sendiri."

" Ohh.. Begitu ya?"

" Makanya gege nggak usah mengurusiku. Karena aku baik- baik aja.."

" Ohh.. Begitu…" Kali ini Zhoumi hanya mengangguk- angguk nggak perduli.

" Gege kan seharusnya memperdulikan Kuixian ge aja.."

" Ya.. Ya.. Ya.."

" Gege!" Bete juga mendengar tanggapan yang dikeluarkan Zhoumi sejak tadi. Henry barulah menatap namja itu dengan kesal. Seperti Henry yang dulu yang memang lebih sering dibuat kesal Zhoumi dengan sikap santainya. " Bisa nggak sih serius..?"

Zhoumi hanya nyengir kuda tetap tanpa menatap Henry. " Masih ada yang mau diucapin lagi tuan Henry Lau?"

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Henry kehabisan kata- kata menghadapi namja tinggi berambut merah kecoklatan itu. Henry kembali menatap kedepan sambil bersandar dengan tampang kesal.

" Hayo.. Masih mau bilang sesuatu?"

" Ani."

" Beneran nggak ada? Ntar kalau mati nyesel lho.. Aku jangan digentayangin yah.."

" Emangnya uka- uka!" Jangan tanya darimana Henry kita itu tahu kata uka- uka. Tampang Henry sekarang udah memerah saking keselnya sama Zhoumi.

Zhoumi terkekeh bangga. " Yah, kau bilang tadi bisa merawat dirimu sendiri. Coba lihat dirimu sekarang.. Kau masih benar- benar kekanak- kanakkan.. Memang begitulah dongsaengku ini.."

Wajah Henry mulai terasa panas mendengar ucapan Zhoumi. Sebenarnya ia merasa agak senang dengan ucapan Zhoumi. Tapi ia juga sedikit agak kecewa mendengar kata dongsaeng itu darinya.

' _selamanya mungkin hanya sebagai dongsaengmu.._'

Ckiit! Zhoumi memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran apartemen. Karena berbicara terus, Henry nggak sadar kalau mereka ternyata sudah mau sampai.

Dengan pelan Henry membuka pintu mobil Zhoumi.

Tapi begitu ia berdiri keluar mobil, kepalanya mendadak pusing dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Sepertinya efek kelelahan, marah- marah dan stress yang dikeluarkan disaat demam mulai bekerja.

" Henli.. Kau kuat jalan kan?"

Brugh!

Degh! Zhoumi terkejut saat mendengar suara berdebum yang sangat keras itu. Dengan raut kaget ia menoleh ke ujung pintu mobilnya.

" Henli!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dulu, saat pikirannya dipenuhi dengan bayang- baying Kuixiannya, Zhoumi berpikir mungkin aja dia nggak bisa hidup kalau Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Karenanya saat tahu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjalin hubungan, Zhoumi merasa marah sekali.

Tapi sejujurnya itu bukanlah cinta..

Kalau Zhoumi memang mencintai Kyuhyun, seharusnya dia nggak marah. Bagaimanapun juga semua orang tahu dengan berada disisi Sungmin itu bisa membuat Kyuhyun bahagia, dan kalau dia mencintai Kyuhyun seharusnya dia ikut bahagia kan..?

Apa itu cinta?

Dan saat ini dipihak lain..

Ada Henry yang dengan hati lapang menerima kenyataan kalau gegenya nggak pernah mencintainya lebih. Ia cukup bahagia bisa berada disisi Zhoumi setiap hari meski ia tahu hanya Kyuhyun namja yang ditatap Zhoumi.

Meski dia tahu nggak ada peluang baginya untuk mendapat cinta Zhoumi. Tapi kalau itu membuat Zhoumi bahagia, Henry nggak terlalu memusingkannya.

Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta?

Dua kenyataan itu yang terus dipikirkan Zhoumi saat merawat Henry yang pingsan.

Sesekali Zhoumi mengusap dahi Henry yang basah karena keringat. " Panasnya bahkan lebih tinggi dari yang kemarin.. Hufft.."

Namja tinggi itu mengangkat baskom air yang sudah nggak dingin dan membawanya ke dapur untuk diganti airnya.

' _sumpah.. Aku nggak tahu gege macam apa aku ini.. Membiarkan Henli menderita selama ini karena kebodohanku. Kenapa nggak aku aja yang saat ini terbaring sakit? Eh, tapi nanti malah merepotkan Henli. Aiish.. Aku bingung!_'

Tatapan Zhoumi tertuju pada ponsel putih Henry yang tadi diletakkannya di meja dapur.

Dengan hati- hati ala pencuri, Zhoumi mengambil ponsel itu.

Ada yang menariknya untuk menyentuh ponsel itu. Selama ini kan Zhoumi hanya sering meminjam ponsel Kyuhyun.

Baru aja flat ponsel itu terbuka dan gambar wallpapernya menyala, Zhoumi langsung mematung.

Wallpaper yang digunakan Henry adalah foto narsis mereka berdua di dalam mobil yang diambil sudah cukup lama. Henry di foto itu masih terlihat sangat kekanak- kanakkan dengan rambut cepak kecoklatan dan senyum lebar yang membuat pipinya chubby.

Zhoumi duduk di kursi dan membuka galeri foto Henry.

Ada beberapa folder foto didalamnya dengan nama yang agak konyol. Henry imut. Chubby mochi. Super Junior. Super Junior M. All hyungdeul. Couple. Dan satu nama folder yang membuat alisnya berkerut. Mimi bego.

Aiishh…. =.= Lagi- lagi kata- kata favorit Henry itu muncul..

Pertama Zhoumi membuka folder Henry imut. Hhaha.. Di dalamnya terkumpul semua foto narsis Henry dengan berbagai gaya yang.. Terlalu menggemaskan. Zhoumi sampai senyum- senyum sendiri melihat dongsaengnya yang ternyata narsis.

Ia berpindah ke folder tentang Super Junior. Memang tulisannya Super Junior dan Super Junior M. Tapi entah kenapa yang ia sadari, selalu ada wajahnya di dalam setiap foto. Sekalipun itu hanya numpang lewat. " Aku senarsis ini ya?" Tanya sendiri sambil terkekeh sok malu- malu.

Zhoumi berpindah ke folder yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya. Mimi bego.

Saat dibuka, Zhoumi hanya tertegun. Folder itu berisi terlalu banyak fotonya. Hanya fotonya. Entah kapan Henry mengambilnya. Ada foto saat Zhoumi berbicara dengan orang lain. Saat Zhoumi tidur, makan, dance, bernyanyi, main piano. Saat ia tertawa, hanya tersenyum, memunculkan berbagai ekspresi yang konyol. Terlalu banyak fotonya disitu.

Satu foto membuat Zhoumi merasa nggak enak lagi pada Henry.

Ada foto saat dirinya sedang menoleh kesuatu arah dimana ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin disana.

Zhoumi tercekat. Dikiranya hanya ada satu foto semacam itu, ternyata cukup banyak.

Jadi selama ini Henry diam- diam mengambil fotonya?

" Hhaha.. Coba lihat aku.. Aku bahkan nggak tahu kalau dia mengambil fotoku disaat aku menatap Kuixian.." Gumamnya sendiri sambil tertawa getir.

" Henli.."

Melihat Kuixiannya sakit karena kecelakaan, Zhoumi terlalu sedih dan ikut terluka. Tapi luka yang didapatnya karena Henry demam jauh lebih menyakitkan lagi daripada luka yang diarasakannya saat merawat Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku kemejanya dan kembali ke kamar Henry dengan air kompresan yang baru. Saat ia masuk, Henry sudah bangun dan bersandar di ujung tempat tidurnya.

" Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Henry menyentuh dahinya. " Lumayan.." Balas namja itu datar. " Maaf.. Ujung- ujungnya malah merepotkanmu Zhoumi gege.."

Zhoumi menatap Henry kesal sambil duduk ditepi tempat tidur namja itu. Sudah waktunya ia bertindak tegas atas sikap Henry. " Pertama, mari bicara serius Henry Lau.."

" Eeh?" Henry menatapnya heran. " Bicara serius gimana?"

" Berhenti memanggilku Zhoumi."

" Nggak mau!" Otak Henry nggak perlu loading untuk menjawabnya. " Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Zhoumi gege!"

" Aku nggak akan mendengar kalau kau memanggilku begitu.."

" Masa bodoh.." Balas Henry super cuek sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela kamarnya.

Senyum licik terukir diwajah tampan Zhoumi. " Kedua, berhenti mengambil fotoku secara diam- diam.." Suaranya terdengar berdesis pelan saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Mendengarnya, Henry menatapnya shock.

Zhoumi mengeluarkan ponsel Henry dari saku kemejanya. " Kalau kau ingin fotoku,kau kan bisa bilang. Dengan senang hati aku akan narsis diponselmu."

" Kembalikan!" Henry bergerak cepat hendak merebut ponselnya.

Namun tangan Zhoumi yang kelewat panjang itu buru- buru mengangkat ponsel Henry ke atas dan Henry nggak bisa menjangkaunya dengan posisi duduk. Henry berlutut hendak merebut ponsel itu, Zhoumi malah semakin menjauhkan ponselnya dari pemiliknya.

" Zhoumi gege! Kembalikan!"

" Aku nggak dengar…" Balas Zhoumi licik.

Namja mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menyerah. " Ya udah ambil aja." Ucap Henry sambil kembali duduk dan memasang wajah cemberut seratus persen.

Dimasukkan ponsel itu kembali ke saku kemeja Zhoumi.

" Oke.. Yang terakhir.. Jangan lakukan ini padaku, Henli.."

" Melakukan apa?" Henry membalasnya ketus.

" Jangan buat aku khawatir, jangan buat aku sedih, jangan membuatku kecewa, jangan membuatku marah, jangan membuatku kacau, jangan membuatku merasa bersalah dan jangan membuatku berfikir kalau aku… Mungkin menyukaimu.." Tatapan mata Zhoumi melembut saat menatap Henry.

Tapi Henry malah melotot. Meski melotot atau nggak tetep aja matanya sipit.

" Jangan bicara sembarangan! Gege tau nggak satu kalimat aja gege bisa aja melukaiku. Kau nggak mau aku melukaimu, tapi kau selalu melukai perasaanku. Itu nggak adil!"

" Yah, kuakui aku memang bodoh_"

" Sangat bodoh!" Henry menambahkan.

Zhoumi terkekeh. " Oke, sangat bodoh.." Tambahnya. " Aku terlalu bodoh sampai aku nggak sadar kalau dongasaengku ini menyukaiku sejak lama. Saking sangat bodohnya, aku malah mencintai, ah bukan.. Aku malah berpikir kalau aku mencintai namja lain yang selama ini hanya menganggapku hyungnya." Zhoumi menarik nafasnya sebentar. " Kurasa kondisi kita seri. Sama- sama bertepuk sebelah tangan.."

Henry cemberut.

" Jadi salah yah kalau aku mulai sadar kalau yang aku cintai sebenarnya bukan Kuixian?"

" Salah!" Henry menjawabnya ketus.

" Wae?"

Namja manis itu menatap Zhoumi dengan mata yang nyaris mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. " Salah.. Kau mengatakan hal itu karena nggak enak hati padaku! Kau nggak bisa membiarkanku terluka, makanya kau berpikir begitu. Itu lebih menyakitkan lagi tau!" Matanya berkaca- kaca.

Zhoumi terdiam sejenak. " Yah, mungkin kedengarannya begitu kalau kau menjelaskan versimu. Tapi beda kalau kujelaskan versiku.."

" Versi gege?"

" Kau berpikir kalau aku mengatakannya karena nggak enak hati padamu. Bukannya itu hanya cara biar kau nggak merasa jauh lebih berharap padaku, Henli? Dengan bilang begitu sama aja kau mengekang perasaanmu kepadaku dan memaksa hatimu untuk berhenti mencintaiku. Itu kan sama aja dengan bersikap egois pada diri sendiri. Sedangkan dipihakku, bagaimana kalau kubilang selama ini aku sebenarnya salah.."

" Salah gimana?"

" Tadinya kupikir aku dan Kuixian memang selalu bersama. Tapi itu hanya dalam konteks suju M. Aku selalu ada untuknya, tapi dia selalu ada untuk Chengmin. Tadinya kupikir aku nggak akan bertahan kalau dia nggak ada.. Tapi buktinya, saat dia bersama Chengmin aku masih bisa tertawa karena kau selalu ada disisiku. Aku memang nggak memberikan perhatian yang terlalu khusus padamu, tapi kalau perhatianmu kepadaku hilang.. Aku merasa ada yang hilang.."

Sejenak keheningan melanda keduanya.

Zhoumi menghela nafas karena Henry nggak menanggapinya. " Mungkin salah aku mengatakannya, tapi aku hanya ingin kembali mengartikan apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu dan Kuixian. Ternyata.."

" Ternyata?" Terdengar sedikit nada penasaran disuara ketus Henry.

" Ternyata aku memang suka Mario bross.." Zhoumi nyengir.

Henry semakin melotot. " Bego! Aku serius!" Wajah Henry memerah dan detik itu juga air matanya mengalir. Mungkin bukan karena sedih, ia menangis karena terlalu marah dengan namja dihadapannya. Baru aja dia berharap lebih dari semua kalimat Zhoumi, ternyata..

Melihat respon Henry, Zhoumi tertawa geli. " Pabboya.. Aku bercanda.. Kau tahu aku nggak terlalu suka berada di suasana yang terlalu kaku kalau bicara denganmu." Diusapnya pipi chubby Henry lembut.

" Jangan pegang- pegang pipiku!" Meski menangis dan marah, kelakuan Henry ternyata tetap kekanak- kanakakkan.

" Tapi aku suka pipimu, Mochi.." Zhoumi memajukan tubuhnya semakin dekat ke Henry.

" Zhou-Zhoumi gege mau apa?" Henry merapatkan seluruh tubuhnya ke ujung sandaran tempat tidurnya.

Zhoumi nggak menghiraukan ucapan Henry. Kini wajahnya berada tepat dihadapan wajah Henry. Bahkan terpaan nafas Henry yang semakin panas bisa dirasakannya. Namja itu mengeluarkan jurus senyuman maut seratus juta voltnya. " Selamat makan.."

Henry membeku saat mendengar Zhoumi mengatakan kalimat konyol itu. Seiring dengan itu, Zhoumi mencium bibir Henry yang agak pucat dengan sangat hati- hati.

" Hmmph! Zhoumph.. Gege.." Sulit bagi Heny untuk berontak disaat kondisinya seperti itu tentunya. Wajahnya sudah merah padam dan degup jantungnya kacau, Zhoumi bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Henry dan namja itu tersenyum disela ciumannya.

Henry mendorong dada Zhoumi, tapi nggak berhasil.

Zhoumi semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Melumat bibir tipis Henry, berharap namja itu memberikan akses padanya untuk masuk. Tapi Henry malah mengatupkan giginya sekuat mungkin.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pertahanan Henry runtuh dan dia membuka mulutnya perlahan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Zhoumi menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Henry. Mengeksplorasi setiap bagian dalam mulut itu.

" Sesaaak!" Racau Henry akhirnya.

Zhoumi buru- buru menyudahi permainannya dan melepaskan bibir Henry. Ditatapnya Henry yang memegangi dadanya dengan nafas naik turun juga wajah semerah tomat.

" Selamat makan artinya wo ai ni.." Gumam Zhoumi asal.

" Pa-pabbo! Jangan mencium orang yang lagi demam! Kau ini emang bodoh yah? Kan bisa ketularan!"

Zhoumi menggut- manggut sok ngerti. " Tapi kalau mencium bagian lain selain bibirnya kan nggak akan ketularan Henry Lau.." Jemari panjangnya menyusuri leher Henry dan membuat namja itu merinding seketika.

Zhoumi ternyata memang se-evil Kyuhyun. Itulah yang terbesit di benak Henry dan membuatnya yakin karena alasan itulah Zhoumi menyukai Kyuhyun.

" Kalau kau lakukan itu.. Aku akan memukulmu.." Ancam Henry dengan suara gemetar.

" Oh ya? Aku kan belum pernah dipukul jatuh olehmu.. Boleh juga dicoba.." Zhoumi tersenyum licik sambil mendekatkan lagi wajahnya, kali ini ke bahu Henry. Diciumnya leher Henry dan dihisapnya kuat.

" Aiishhh! Zhou-zhoumi gege! Lepaaaaasshh!"

" Aku nggak dengar.." Bisik Zhoumi sambil menciptakan beberapa kissmark di leher putih Henry secara acak dan cepat. " Jangan panggil aku Zhoumi.."

Henry menelan ludah ngeri mendapati dirinya nggak mungkin menang melawan koala pervert itu. " Mi-mimi.." Ia berbisik malu- malu sambil dengan sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya.

" Nggak dengar.."

" Mimi lepaaaaasss!"

You're a winner Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tersenyum bangga sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Henry. " Katakan kau mencintaiku.. Sebelum aku menyerangmu lagi."

" Itu pemaksaan!"

" Oh, oke.. Atau akan kusebarkan berita kalau kau menyukaiku ke semua nomor yang ada diponselmu ini." Heh.. Zhoumi benar- benar licik.

Tatapan Henry berubah panik. " Gege.. Nggak serius kan?"

" Tentu serius.." Zhoumi duduk dengan santai sambil mengeluarkan ponsel Henry dari saku kemejanya.

" Andwaeee!" Detik itu juga Henry merebut ponselnya dengan susah payah bangun dari posisi duduknya. Satu tangannya bertumpu di bahu tegap Zhoumi. " Wo-wo-wo.."

" Wowowowo.. Aku nggak paham!"

" Wo ai ni, Mimi gege!" Dengan wajah kembali memerah Henry mengucapkannya sambil menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Zhoumi. " Aiish.. Sialan.. Ujung- ujungnya aku kalah.."

Zhoumi tersenyum senang sambil mengusap rambut Henry. " Kita coba semua dari awal. Lupakan masa laluku karena hanya kau yang aku cintai mulai dari sekarang.." Bisiknya lembut.

Henry diam..

" Mochi..?"

" Gege.."

" Nae?"

" Kepalaku semakin pusing.. Nggak bisa bangun…"

" Aiish! Itu karena kau bangun secara tiba- tiba!" Zhoumi buru- buru mengangkat tubuh Henry hati- hati dan membaringkannya ke atas tempat tidurnya. " Istirahat. Aku yang akan merawatmu.." Zhoumi merapatkan selimut Henry. Suasana romantis tadi hancur seketika.

" Nae, Mimi gege.." Henry tersenyum manis menatap gegenya. " Xiexie.." Perlahan namja itu menutup matanya. Hari ini dia yakin demamnya akan turun dengan sangat cepat, karena Zhoumi ada disisinya.

Zhoumi mengusap rambut Henry sambil tersenyum manis. " Selamat tidur.."

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian…

" Huaaaahh! Segaaar! Demamku turun sudah!" Henry bangun dengan sangat ceria pagi itu. Namun alisnya berkerut karena nggak menemukan Miminya disisinya. Padahal kalau dia bangun, Zhoumi pasti sudah berada disisinya sambil memasang senyumnya.

Dengan penasaran Henry turun dan keluar dari kamarnya. Dorm sepi..

" Mimi gege..?" Namja itu mengetuk pintu kamar Zhoumi di samping kamarnya.

Nggak ada tanggapan.

" Gege?" Henry membuka pintu kamar Zhoumi. " Woo! Gege! Kau kenapa?" Ia berubah panik saat melihat gegenya batuk- batuk di tempat tidurnya. Henry menyentuh dahi Zhoumi. " Mwo! Demamnya pindah ke gege!"

" Ini pasti gara- gara aku menciummu waktu kau demam.. Cepat kembalikan lagi demam ini ketubuhmu.." Balas Zhoumi ngaco.

Henry terkekeh pelan. " Siapa suruh..? Hhaha.. Hari ini gantian aku yang ngerawat gege. Dasar merepotkan." Ditepuk- tepuknya kepala Zhoumi songong. " Mungkin ini balasan karena nggak sadar sama perasaanku.." Dengan semangat Henry berjalan meninggalkan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi mengeluh sendirian. " Nasib deh.. Huweehh.. Panas!"

" Plis deh nggak usah kayak anak kecil Mimi gege!" Seru Henry sambil tertawa dari luar kamar Zhoumi.

" Cih."

.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Okeee… Two shoots.. Akhirnya tamat.. :D

Nah.. Absen! Absen! Tinggal We Love You Hyung, Sourire café special story dan satu cerita persembahan buat readers itu yah.. Okaaii… Akan kuselesaikan secepat yang aku bisa. Kalau aku nggak bisa cepat yah dimaklumi. *dihampuk readers*

**Balasan- Balasan Ripiuuuwwww~~ *tebar bias***

Keponakannya Yewook :: Nih lanjutannya.. Pake lama sedikit biar nggak hambar.. (lu kata tumisan jagung?) :D

Ripiuw lagi yahh…

.

EriKYU :: pooohh.. Tumben namanya balik lagi.. biasnya pake istri Cho evil.. hhihihi

Nih lanjutannya.. We want more too! Come on Zhouryyy! #apasih~

Mampir ke depooookkk… #plakk

.

Farizu :: Iya Zhoury lagi.. hhehe

Nee, AMIIIN! Semoga ss4 ada di Indo.. Kali ini ngga boleh kelewatan.. HWAITING! #semangatsendirian

.

Cloudya :: Apakah Zhoumi akan mencintai Henry? Jawabannya udha pasti Yesung mencintai author.. *nggak nyambung#digoreng* hhihi

.

Hee Hyunai :: Aq ngga diajak main koookk? T.T

Yapp.. Mimi paling asik dikatain mimi bego.. *ditabok honeys*

Dapet inspirasi darimana….? Hummmm~ bingung aq jawabnya.. hhehe

.

Icha :: Yeeuuh… Laki sendiri dikatain.. =.=a

Panjang? Dibilang aku ngg mau bkin rekor ngalahin cinta pitri.. hhihi

.

Ama chan :: Gomawo kembang apinya.. *nyalain kembang api di dalem rumah ama chan* LOL

Ne, let's culik Yeppaaaa! #semangat

Hhihi.. nih lanjutannya..

.

Ichigo-Yesung :: Huwee… Ganti napa itu nama.. T.T

Ne… Mimi oon! *tabok mimi#dipeyuk yesung(?)*

Nih, lanjutannyaaa~

.

Pipit-SungminniElfishy :: Huwee… Tapi skarang kan kimchi udh selesai.. hhihi

Mimi emang enak dikatain sma semua orang.. :p

Nih, lanjuutt…

.

WhiteViolin :: Kyumin is real kenapa ngeri? Hhihi..

Lebih ngeri lagi kalau YeWook is real.. AKU NGGAK TERIMA! #dibantai

Lupakan kimchi.. Tunggu kegalauan part super sadis klo nggak bisa nnton ss4 nanti.. huwooo.. ss4 datanglaaaahh~~ XD

.

Fuuyuki Asuka :: Aq hobi ngatain mimi, sih..

Mimi bego.. Mimi bego.. Mimi bego.. *dibunuh Honeys+Mochi* XD

.

Diitactorlove :: Huuuu… Di tv ramenya baru sekarang.. hampir semua majalah bahas Kimchi.. hhihi..Kimchi super power! #apadeh~

Huu.. Yeppa udh mampir kerumah aq buat nengok anaknya.. pisang gorengnya buat aq ajj.. :p

.

Kang Min Hyung :: Woooww… Gomawooo.. *peyuk yesung*

Aq juga slah satu Zhoury shipper.. nih aku kasih lanjutannya.. Semoga suka yahh.. XD

.

Run Maharani :: Kyaaa! Aku nggak berpaling dari Ncung oppa kook.. Cuma flirting dikit ke Mimi.. #plakk

Hhihi..

Nih lanjutannyaaaa… :D

.

Min Hyorin :: Huuff… Min-min! #ditabok

Mimi kan emang baboo.. kemana aja? #tabok part2

Hhihi.. nih aku kasih updateannya.. jangan lupa ripiuw lagi yaaahh~

.

Tambahan gaje kali ini..

Humm… Maaf kalau ada typos yah.. Aku post jam setengah tiga pagi gara- gara kebangun jam dua belas tadi nih. Mata sepet- sepet gimana gitu.. hhihi

Nah.. buat proyek ff humor.. Namanya udah aq masukin..

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf dulu takutnya ff itu terlalu garing and nggak asik.. hhehe… Gomawo buat semua readers yang udah membantuku meminjamkan nama. Author ini terlalu malas memikirkan nama yang sangat banyak soalnya.. hhihi..

Okee… Ripiuw lagi pliiss… *CF roma kelapa mode on*


End file.
